The perfect Christmas
by JenM
Summary: Is there a perfect christmas for Max anyway? I guess so ....


A magic Christmas  
  
Summary: Is there somewhere a perfect christmas for Max? I think so....  
  
Pairing: M/L ( sue me *smile*)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but James Cameron and Twentieth Century Fox.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The hell  
  
Somewhere in Wyoming. December, 20th 2001.  
  
It was a cold december night and the secretly government building lied in dark and silence. It was like every time but this night it changed into the hell.  
  
The young woman ran trough the woods and she was only wearing a nightshirt. Till now her escape wasn't recognized yet, but it could change in a few time. She ran as fast as she could tough her feet's were bleeding because of the stones. Then she arrived the metal fence which was over ten foot high so she had to climb up. "Freeze. And don't move.", a male voice ordered. The woman didn't moved on but she won't give up yet on her freedom. "Stumpler? It's Jimmy. I've found her in 48-ha." "Okay ma'am you'll come down shortly, now.", Jimmy said. But the woman didn't moved. "Please ma'am I'm authorized to liquidate you.", he said and pulled up his gun. Then she break the silence. "Do you have children Jimmy?" But the soldier didn't answer. "I guess you have and I guess you're a great father, too. And that's why I'm on my way out of this hell. I'll see my daughter, she is 2 years old now and like me she's captured in this hell and if I could go I'll try everything to get her back. So I request you to let me go.", she said and began to cry. "I can't ma'am. I'm so sorry but it's my order to bring you back.", the soldier said. "Please Jimmy. Did you have seen the captured woman inside? We're treated like animals. And if you'll let me go I promise to free them all and you are the one who make this true. You'll be a hero." "Really? A hero? My kids will be proud to have a hero dad.", he hesitate one moment and then he nodded. "God bless ya and your family Jimmy.", she said and continued to climb over the fence. But two seconds later another voice screamed: "Don't move or I'll use my gun." But the woman moved on in hope to get another chance from god, but the soldier pulled up his gun and fired. She felt back into the snow, hit in her left shoulder, she felt unconscious. A puddle of blood was formed into the white snow around her limp body. "Lance? We need some medical in 48-ha.", the soldier said and went over to the woman to control her pulse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Days later in an infirmary, in the south of Sector 12, Seattle.  
  
December, 22nd 2002  
  
The woman lied captured in one of the four beds in this rooms, all were empty. As she opened her eyes she saw a man in his late forties who was sitting next to her bed, reading a file. "Good morning Tina, How do you feelin'?" She looked around surprised of what she saw. "Where am I? I'm not back at Manticore, am I?" "No Tiny you're in Seattle. And I am Paul Miller." "Why?" "You should told me what happened the last year to you Tina." "And why should I do this?" "I could bring you to your daughter." That was enough for Tina to tell him the story but she didn't think about if she could trust the man. Two hours later she was finished. "Will you help me?" "Oh yeah I will but I think we have a lot to do." "What do you mean?" "Mike! Scott!", he screamed. Then two big guys entered the room and the one was holding a syringe in his hand filled with a blue fluid. "What do you do? Paul?" "We'll help you to forget.", he said and then he gave Scott a smile and take the syringe. He injected her the fluid and after one moment she felt nearly unconscious. "Okay, let's bring her to Bob in house # 41.", Paul said and went out of the room. The two boys transported her into the other house and as they went outside Tina opened her eyes one moment and could see the Space needle of Seattle, and she hoped to visit it with her daughter in a few time.  
  
Chapter 2 - The day before  
  
Exactly 17 years later in Seattle. Sector 9 December, 23rd 2019.  
  
"Hot run. South market 3601.", normal said but as nobody answered him he screamed, "Max! You have to work for your money, honey. I don't pay you for foolin' 'round." "Calm down. What was the address?", Max asked and took the package. "South market 3601." "Thanks." She was angry 'bout Normal and his Nazi-like orders and behavior. She wasn't in Manticore but it was sometimes nearly the same. But why she was thinking about that son of the hell? Of course he was her boss, but he didn't lead her life. And furthermore tomorrow was Christmas evening and she will celebrate with Cindy and they'll see "The last unicorn", Original Cindy's movie of the century.  
  
"Hi sunshine.", Original Cindy said as Max arrived at the lockers. "What?" "You look like you've met the lord.", Cindy said ironically. "Funny." "I'm sorry darling. I'm just kiddin' ,you know?" "Yeah sorry, but last night wasn't good, I had a lot of seizures" "Never mind. How 'bout the unicorn?" "Yeah till tomorrow I'll be fine and in a Christmas mood.", max promised. "Why you don't go home and prepare your mind for Christmas?" "You know Normal? He would never ... why do you smile?" "Uhm ... I have said that your grandmother died yesterday and we have to go to your family ... and at least you really have no grandmother." "Nice idea sugah, but ..." "No but Boo. We'll go home now." "Okay.", Max said as her pager went on. "Who's callin'?", Cindy asked. "Logan. I better call him back." "Of course you have to call your boy." "Cindy stop that, we have not that kind of ..." "... relation yeah yeah I know you've tell me million times. Call him Boo." Max gave Cindy a smile and went over to the telephone and called Logan.  
  
"Hello?" "It's me. What's up?" "Nothing why should it?" "'Cause maybe every time when you call me something's going on?" "Okay okay never mind. And I feel sorry 'bout that." "Logan what's up?" "I called to ask you to stay with my during the Christmas days in the house near Seattle, in the woods." "Oh, it would be nice but I've promised Cindy to stay with her." "No prob, Max. I could drive to some friends of mine in Portland, though merry Christmas and I'll be back in four days." "Yeah merry Christmas see ya. By.", Max hang up and went over to Cindy. "And?" "He asked if I stay with him in the house in the woods during Christmas." "And you've said no?" "Of course." "Freak!", Cindy said. "What?", Max asked surprised. "I've called you a freak, 'cause you're so lousy to let that boy alone during Christmas." "He isn't alone. He said he will visit some friends." "Yeah the ordinary story of guys who won't to be pitiable and who can't admit themselves to be alone." "Did you read a psychology book?" "No it is just experience honey." "And you think he will be alone during Christmas?" "Yes I do and you'll prevent this." "And how?" "You call the guy now and tell him that I've another date and you'll be free." "Cindy no, I will not let you alone during Christmas!" "I bet you will. And I'm not alone. Do you know the hot girl from CRASH!? She asked me to stay with her." "Okay. I'll call Logan." "Fine Boo."  
  
Max walked over to the telephone, again and called Logan. "Hello?" "Logan? It's me again." "What's up Max?" "You've asked me to stay with U in the woods and before one moment I've heard that Cindy will have a date with another girl and 'cause of that I hoped your offer is still on." "Depends." "On what?" "I have to clean up there and so I have to drive tonight. And you have to come with yourself." "No problem." "I mean I could pick you up tomorrow." "No , I'll ride my motorcycle. A lot of time passed since it has smelled natural air. But one problem." "Oh yes the sector pass. How about I could crash at your crib." "No circumstances Logan I could pick it up." "I don't care 'cause I have to buy some things. I think I could come at 7." "Alright. Anything else I should take with me?" "A good mood and a lot of snow." "I'll try. See ya. By." Max hanged up and thanks to Cindy she could went home.  
  
Logan arrived at 7.10 and was in his best mood. He told Max everything she had to know and disappeared.  
  
Chapter 3 - I'm driving home for christmas  
  
The next morning Max was ready though she was in a bad mood. "Morning sugah.", O.C. said as she came out of her room. "Mmmhh." "Everything's alright?" "No!", Max said loud, "It started to rain three hours ago and I had seizures the whole night and this Tryptophan shit won't help anymore 'cause of the thing in ma neck." "Hey calm down boo.", Cindy said and raised her hands in the air. "Sorry Cindy but it bushed me." "Don't care aboudit boo, you will spend your holidays with Logan in a romantic house in the woods near Ellensburg. And don't forget his present." "Yeah if he could need photo of me and him.", Max said ironical. "Max stop that shit. And now you should go and enjoy the fresh air." You're right and sorry for my bad bad mood." "Beat it!", Cindy said and opened the door. "Ok. I'll see ya on friday.", Max said and went outside. "I guess not.", Cindy said and smiled.  
  
Logan was sitting in an armchair next to the chimney. In the outside it began to went dark and it started to snow thirty minutes ago after the rain. Since he could walk again he could enjoy this snow and everything was easier with Max and the life. But in the next moment he remembered the last week when both had rescued some kids of became slaves in another country. And Max had helped one of the kids, without parents or friends. Logan had found a new family for her and Max was so thankful 'cause she knew how it could get hard without a friend or some family. But Logan was so sad about that what Max had said, 'cause of this he remembered that Max was nearly alone in her live, maybe she had some friends, which were now her family but nobody could be a real family for her. Nobody except ... Two days later Logan get an idea how he could help Max. Therefor he called some people and since yesterday he had the perfect present for Max for Christmas. Logan stood up and putted some more wood into the chimney. He recognized that he has to hack some more outside and went behind the house.  
  
Max stopped her motorcycle to show the sector cop her pass. "Alright, you could pass.", the cop said friendly which was almost impossible. Max moved on but then the cop shouted something to her. "Ma'am?" What the hell could he want? Max asked herself. "Have a nice christmas." "Yeah sure. You too." The soldier nodded and went back in his house.  
  
Two hours later she arrived at the house where she and Zack were hidden of Lydecker almost one year ago. The whole environs were covered in white snow, it was beautiful. She placed her bike next to Logan's car, take her bag and went inside. "Knock, knock. anybody home?", she asked loud. But everything was still. She looked around and threw her bag on a chair in the kitchen. She entered the living room and saw the wonderful christmas tree, undecorated, but this was how she had imagined a perfect home. "Logan? Are you upstairs?" But nobody answered her. She went in direction to the stairs but then she heard a scream, it was Logan's voice which came from behind the house.  
  
As Max opened the back door she saw Logan. But instead of standing he was sitting at his bottom and completely covered in snow. "Logan?" "Hi Max?", Logan said and began to laugh. "What is happened?" "I tried to hack some wood, but suddenly a gust of wind came by and the snow from the tree felt down on me, and I was frightened." "And the bang?" "I've lost the axe." "Ok. Could I help you?", she said and offered him her hand. "Thank you.", He said and stand up. "Welcome in the snow hell, Max. How was the journey?" "Everything was fine sir. I guess you need some dry clothes.", She said and knocked off some snow from his back. "I guess you will too.", he said and began to smile. Max gave him only a strange look. But as she saw the snowball in his hand she knew what he meant. He threw it in direction of Max belly and hit. "Oh, Logan that wasn't fair I wasn't ready." "C'mon Max." "Ok but you have no chance to hit me again I'm faster than you and I was designed to built the perfect snowballs." "But I'm the master of snow and nobody had ever beat me in my life." "Anytime is the first time.", she said and threw a ball to him. But instead of hit him the snow hit the tree behind him. "Ha. I guess you aren't the perfect soldier you should." "Don't let Lydecker that hear." Then Max took some more snow and covered Logan up in snow without he could defend himself and Max held him strong. "Stop Max!", he screamed. "Say I'm not the master of snow." "Never!" She began to tickle him. "Stop Max. I'll say it." "Spit it out." "I'm not the master of snow." "Alright. Then I will give you the permission to put on some dry cloth now." "Thanks." The both laughed and then they went back inside and put on some new cloth.  
  
Chapter 4 - The decoration accident  
  
  
  
Logan showed Max her room upstairs, where she could put on some dry clothes. Max closed the door and decided to take a hot shower, because the shower was, what Max needed. After this she put on black pants and a blue wool pullover, which was her favorite one. Actually she didn't freezes but today she had the same feeling like in the cold night back in '09 when she escaped from Manticore. She didn't know where this feeling came from but she guessed it means that she will get seizures. She dried her hairs and bound them to a ponytail. Then she decided to join Logan.  
  
Logan stood in the kitchen. "What do you doin'?", Max asked. "I clean up some dishes for the christmas dinner." "Dinner? Which kind?" "Surprise!", Logan said and smiled. "C'mon Logan. Please, I need somethin' to looking forward." "No way." After one moment Max stomach began to rumble. "I guess you're hungry. But I think you have to wait 30 minutes more, but actually I think you'll survive it." "I hope so.", Max said and then both smiled. Max went over to the couch next to the chimney and shortly before she was sitting Logan asked, "Max? Could you please get the decoration out of the cellar? There're three boxes." "Sure. Anythin' else?" "No."  
  
Max went downstairs in the dark cellar. The most time she didn't need light, because of her feline DNA, but this time she need some light, because this was the darkest room she had ever seen. She looked around and found the boxes, but then she saw a photo on the boxes. This photo showed a young boy, maybe six or seven years old. She turned it around and read the words. For uncle Jonas from Logan thank you for being my father Seattle 1995 This was Logan? Max didn't know why but this cute little boy looked like everybody other except Logan. But as she viewed it exactly she recognized him. He was a little sweet boy, of course he was still sweet with his cute glasses and his scruffy beard. Then she recognized it, why should Logan thanked his uncle for being his father when Logan was six? Where were his parents? Max became sad, because she didn't even know where his parents are now. She didn't know anything about him and his past, instead of Logan, he knew nearly everything about her past. "Max? Have you found it?", Logan asked from the kitchen. Max put the photo back and took the three boxes. "Yeah I got them.", she said and went back. "Max could you try the sauce?", Logan asked as he saw Max. "Sure." She went over to Logan and take the spoon and tried. "Wow! You've beat yourself Logan! Is it cinnamon?" "Yes ... okay this meal will be finished in 20 minutes and while we wait we could decorate the tree." "Alright.", Max said and put the spoon away.  
  
They went over to the living room, Logan sat down on the couch and Max stopped before the boxes. "Where is the light chain?", Max asked, "Maybe in the one which has the word light chain on it?" "Funny. But instead of foolin' around you could help me Mr. Cale.", Max said and looked bad. "Calm down, Max. I take on the chain.", Logan said and took the box. Max nodded and took the box with the artificial snow. Twenty minutes later they had finished it and everything was on his place, except the star for the top of the tree. "ok, I could need a chair, now!", Logan said. "Nope. If you put your hands together, you could lift me up.", Max said, " of course only if you're strong enough." "Max, I had enough training when I was sitting in the wheelchair, so you see no prob.", he said and smiled. Let's go.", she said and Logan put his hands together and Max put her foot in his hands. Logan lifted her up and Max put the star on the top. "We made it.", she said and suddenly Logan began to totter and then he lost Max foot and felt back on the floor. Then Max felt down again, exactly at him. For a few seconds Max and Logan looked at each others eyes deeply. It seemed like it'll never end as they both heard a strange sound which came from the kitchen. Max looked up and said, "The sauce boiled over." She stood up and ran into the kitchen to put it out. Then Logan came over and try the sauce. "Nothin' happened." "Good, 'cause my stomach fight against me and if I don't get anythin' to eat in the next five minutes I'll die." "Oh, I can't let that happen, so could you set the table?" Max nodded and get two plates.  
  
While she did it, she thought about the "accident", and why she had feel this strange feeling of magic. Yeah, his eyes were magic and the moment was so bewitched that she couldn't explain it, she get the feeling that she had the feelings for Logan, which she shouldn't have now. There were no relation like this between them, but why she had the feeling to felt in love with him?  
  
What was that? Logan asked himself as he finished his meal. This moment before one minute, it was unbelievable, her deep brown eyes were the insanity. He didn't know how he should deal with that "accident". He knew that there wasn't things like that between Max and him, but he feel something. Maybe he'll fell in love with her soon, no ... he will not, he was.  
  
Chapter 5 - Dinner for two  
  
Max and Logan placed everything on the table and switched out the lights, except for three candles and the light chain on the tree. "Okay This is roast duck in cinnamon sauce and asparagus. And the dessert is a mint-chocolate soufflé." "Sounds good..", Max said and take a fork and the knife and tried the duck. "Yeah I guess it's not bad.", max said and smiled as Logan gave her a strange look. "Logan, I'm just kiddin' I promise it is great." After the dinner, which was simply great the put the dishes in the kitchen and sat down next to Max. As he saw a piece of chocolate from the soufflé on Max lips, he leaned over and wiped it off, but Max was so surprised that she turned her head around only to look directly in this blue eyes. This ten seconds seemed like ten hours as Logan broke the silence and the tension. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to...", He tried to say. "No never mind.", Max said nervously to cover her embarrassment. "Actually I think we both need a walk trough the winter. What do you think?", Logan asked. Max nodded and five minutes later they were on their way. And as they left the house the clock on the wall showed 10 p.m.  
  
Chapter 6 - a snow-covered night  
  
"It must be after 10 p.m.", Max said as she looked into the sky. "Okay then we shouldn't go more than a half hour or we'll miss the mess at midnight.", Logan said. "Okay.", Max said. They passed a lot of trees and snow covered shrubs without saying anything. But as they arrived a bank Logan sat down and broke the silence. "Look up to the stars. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Max sat down and looked up. Then she nodded slowly and felt very uncomfortable. Logan saw her indisposition and said, "Do you know something about the signs of zodiac?" "Actually not. Nobody taught us in Manticore about that, only 'bout Pole Star, to see where we should go." "That's a pity, because it is amazing. The Incas themselves used to know the astronomy. And it is great that the constellation of these stars are like figures or animals. And the people from the past lived their life after the constellation. And the birthdays are also shared in signs. I'm born in November so I'm Scorpio." "That's pretty cool. But unfortunately I don't know exactly my birthday." "You don't know?" "No one told me." "But you should have one.", Logan said. "Don't care about that today. I will think aboudit next year.", Max said and looked up again. "What's that?", she asked. "That is Orion." "Cool!", Max said and suddenly she began to tremble. "Max everythin' alright?", Logan asked as he saw it. "I guess I get the willies and I've totally forgotten my tryptophan." "Okay, than we should go back, now!", Logan said. "And what about the midnight mess? It started in thirty minutes." "Don't worry about that. You're supposed to sleep.", Logan said and stood up. But as Max stood up she began to tremble again and finally fell unconscious. Logan caught her and asked, "Max? What's wrong? Max?" But she didn't answered. He laid her on the bench and took off his jacket to cover her with it. Logan squatted down and stroked over her face and two minutes later she calmed down so he could bring her back. It took over one hour till he arrived with Max in his arms and the whole way she didn't react or did something. He brought her in her room and laid her down in the bed. Then Logan covered her with the blanket and stroked over her hair and watched her. Why was it so hard for him to say her what he felt for her, love. 'Man why don't you tell her, you're so cowardly and lousy. You work with her and she's your friend why can't you tell her?' He didn't know and if he continued this he will never know what she feel. Logan watched her for two more minutes and then he went to bed.  
  
Chapter 7 - I've dreamed something  
  
As Logan waked up he was happy. He didn't knew why but as he entered the bathroom he remembered his dream. He dreamed that he and Max were still in this house and it was still Christmas but there was something different. Max and he were busy and a nice couple and celebrated Christmas in this house. It was so nice that Logan was so happy like he wasn't since the death of his parents. He just felt happy with Max, and the Christmas holidays were just heavenly. But as he entered the kitchen he remembered that this dream will never be come true, because it was him who had said to Max that he didn't want a relationship with her and that there aren't feelings like this. But he was happy even though he knew that the dream will not become true.  
  
Chapter 8 - Surprises  
  
As Max waked up, it was almost 10 a.m. and she felt better than yesterday. She decided to take a shower and took off her cloth. As she entered the bath room she took a look in the mirror. "How I like I could go to a Halloween party, like the death himself." She sat down on the edge of the bathtub and put her face in her hands. "Max? Are you awake?", someone asked and knocked on the door and opened it slowly. "Max?", he asked again. "I'm in the bath room." "Okay. Would you please come down and gimme the honor to eat with me?", Logan asked. "If you could wait a few days till I look like a human again?", Max asked and looked again in the mirror. "What?", Logan asked confused. "Nothin'. Just gimme 10 minutes.", Max smiled. After the shower Max put on some cloth, which were black pants and a blue wool pullover. She fixed her hair to a ponytail and looked again in the mirror. "Better. I look almost like a human.", she said and went downstairs with Logans present. The photo showed both on a Halloween party at CRASH two month ago, and Max looked like a cat and Logan like a dog.  
  
As she arrived downstairs she ran over to the tree to put the present under it and sneaked over in the kitchen. "Good morning Logan.", she said. Logan was so surprised and scared that he dropped the cup with tea. "Max! Don't ever scare me, again." "Sorry, it wasn't supposed to be a ..." "Forget it. Uhm... you should put on some warm cloth we have to go to another place." "Where?", Max asked. "Surprise. But one tip, it is about your present." "Okay but what about the breakfast?" "We get some eat there. And now we have to go.", Logan said. Max nodded and put on her jacket and as she sats in the car she remembered that she had forget the present. "Logan! I have forget your present." "No prob I can wait till tonight." "Till tonight? Where we gonna go?", Max asked. "Surprise.", Logan said and smiled.  
  
Chapter 9 - Finally  
  
Three hours later they arrived a small city named Hoodsport.  
  
Logan stopped the car at a old house with a nameplate on which stood "Mental home --- soulpeace". "What do we want here?", Max asked. "You will see. But I request you to close your eyes now." "What?" "C'mon Max, close your eyes I will lead you." Max got out of the car and as Logan had put her hand she closed her eyes. Then they walked across the small street and after five minutes Logan stopped. "Logan? " "I'm here. Ok you could open your eyes now." As Max opened her eyes she saw a big house with a number over the door, it was number 41 and Max was still confused. Then a man in his thirties opened the door of the house and said, "Come in, she is waiting for you." "Who is she?", Max asked. But instead of give an answer Logan shook his head. "You will see." Then they entered the house and walked a few meters before they stopped next to a door. "Okay you guys have fifteen minutes and then you have to go, I can't risk my job.", the guy said and disappeared. Max looked strange and then Logan said, "Go in..." "Alright.", Max said and opened the door. The room was dark and there was only one bed and there was a person next to the window. "Tina? It's me Logan.", Logan said and went over to her. "Logan? Hi. You haven't broke your promise." "Not me. But I'm here to show you someone." Then she turned around and took a look at Max who stood there alone and helplessly. "Tina this is Max...... Max? This is Tina.", Logan said. Max looked still confused and then she went over to Tina. "Nice to meet you Tina.", Max said and gave Tina her hand. But instead of taking it she watched her insensitive. "Uhm Logan? Whats wrong with her? And what are we doin' here?", Max asked. "You didn't know her?", Logan asked surprised. "No why shou....", Max wanted to say but was interrupted by Tina. "She can't know me Logan, because we were separated shortly after the birth." "Oh okay, then Max, this is your ..." "....Mum?", Max asked. Logan nodded as she looked over to him. Max didn't know what she should do. "Max?", Tina asked careful. Max recognized that she had began to weep. Then she suddenly ran over to her and hugged her softly. "Mum! This is what I always wanted. I'd wait so long to see you." "Max! You're so beautiful and I'm so sorry about that." "That's not your fault." Then she went a step back.  
  
Logan began to smile and went outside. He went to the car, sat down and put on the radio. ".... and that was lousy. Okay now it is time for Christmas songs. The first is "Holy night"....", the radio-woman said. Logan closed his eyes and smiled, he had never seen Max so happy before. And this was what he wanted, he wanted to see her happy again.  
  
"I was in your age as I'd decided to do this. And believe me it was the biggest fault in my whole life." "I don't care, because I have get you back. But why are you in a mental home?" "Manticore had send me to this place to be sure that I'll never tell someone of the whole shit." Tina said and stroked over Max chest. Max closed her eyes and was simply happy. "When do you come out of here?", Max asked. "Logan had promised me that he'll do his best and he hope he could make it in January." "O jesus! I have forgot Logan totally.", Max said. "He likes you.", Tiny said. "How do you know that?", Max asked surprised. "The way he had talked about you and how his eyes shined when he saw you, I loves you." "No, there is not that kind of relationship between us." "But he had make you the best present ever. Me and you. Isn't that enough of evidence?", Tina asked. Max began to smile and then the man opened the door. "You have to go now." "Okay. Uhm I'll visit you again Mum.", Max said. "Go!", the man said. But Max didn't react and then she stood up and gave her mother a hug. "Mr. Smith? What's going on in here?", a male voice asked behind the man. "Sir? Uhm, nothing is happened. Uhm....", the man hesitated and the other man pushed him away. "Who are you?" Max turned around and as she saw the man she saw something black in his hand. "Don't move or I'll blow out your brain out of ya head.", he said. But Max made a step to him and he pulled the trigger. But Max jumped into the air and broke his nose with her hand.  
  
Logan was still sitting in the car and as he heard the shoot he ran over to the house. As he entered he saw the man with his gun and ran over to him and as he arrived the room he saw that Max was fighting with the gun-man. He wasn't so strong but Max was still weak, because of her seizures so the gun-man had a chance. Max kicked his ass trough the room and after two minutes she was breathless because of her damn seizures. The man beat her head down and Max felt back but she kicked his balls into hell and he felt back in pain. Max stood up and took the gun. "I hope you have learned something, don't play with nice girls.", she said and gave him a last kick into his best part. "Okay goodbye Mum I'll see you soon.", she said and gave her a kiss and then she went over to Logan. "Can we go?" "Sure.", he said and nodded and gave Tina a last look to show her that he will help her.  
  
Chapter 10- still a dream?  
  
As they arrived at the car Max said, "Thank you." Logan turned back and then he stood face to face with Max. Logan shook his head and said, "That wasn't such a big deal Max I just..." "No Logan that was the best present I have ever got in my whole life." "Don't exaggerate it Max it was only a...." "... the best present in the world.", max said and smiled. "Thank you Logan.", she bent over and gave him a kiss on his right chest. But Logan was so surprised that he turned to the right side and suddenly their lips were only two inches apart. They didn't move in he first moment but as Max began to smile Logan knew that she felt the same and he began to kiss her. It was a long kiss and for two minutes they forget everything around them. Max was the first who stopped. "Alright.", Max said. "Anyway. Uhm we should drive back, it is ten below zero.", Logan said and smiled.  
  
Three hours later they arrived the house and entered it. "Logan I think we should talk.", Max said and sat down on the couch. "The thing is ... a while ago.... as we....." "Max? Do you regret something?" "Actually I think...." "Max! Be honest, We had this situation before four months as we had decided to forget this thing that happened in the car, and I don't wanna play. All I wanna know is if you regret something." But Max didn't said something. "Okay, thats enough for me to know.", Logan said and stood up and went to the back door and went outside. Why she didn't said something? He didn't know what was up. She had kissed him and he liked it and all he wanted to know was if she liked it. What was the matter, was it so hard to say 'I like it' to him. Maybe she didn't feel anything about him, maybe she wasn't interested. He sat down on the steps and he didn't stood up the whole night.  
  
Max, you are the stupid person on the whole world, why are you afraid of something you don't even know? Max didn't know why she hadn't say anything, maybe she was really scared about her feelings to Logan. But she loved him and she didn't want to loose him.  
  
December the 26th 12.15 am  
  
As Max waked up in her armchair in the living room she remembered the last evening. She stood up and went slowly in to the bath room and took a shower and during this she began to weep. Why was it so hard for her to admit her feelings to herself? She loved Logan and she wanted to be together with him but there was something else what hampered her, maybe it was that she lost everybody she loved. She had to talk to Logan and to say him what she felt.  
  
Logan was outside and sat on an old bench and dreamed of something. I was thinking about the kiss and about Max and why she hadn't say anything. Max looked trough the little window in the back door and watched Logan for some minutes. He looked pretty whack and sad, and that was what Max hated so he decided to go to him. "Hey.", she said and sat down next to him. "Hey yourself.", Logan said but didn't looked up to her. They sat there for five minutes without saying anything till Max broke the silence, "Uhm.... Logan? ....o god it is so hard.... at first I want to say that I feel sorry about yesterday , I mean.... I think...." "Max! Don't explain me things you don't understand. I just want to know if you regret it. Not more.", Logan said and looked directly in her face. Max didn't say anything but began to weep. "Logan, I'm so sorry, I can't do this !", she said. "What?" "I can't.... I can't .... I can't admit us to be together." "Why Max?" Max took a deep breath and said, "Because I can't love myself so how could I expect you to?" "You shouldn't expect that I accept this reason, Max." "But I personify everything which you fight against." "But you aren't Manticore Max. You escaped and you're more human than me and all others, I mean you are brave and sensitive. More than some normals." Max didn't say anything and looked on the ground. "Hey. You don't have to be ashamed of yourself Max.", Logan said and wiped the tears from Max chest. Then he took her face into his hands and kissed her. It was a long kiss with every emotion in his heart. "Max?", Logan asked and came off from Max. "What?" "I love you!", he said and smiled. Max didn't react but looked surprised. Logan came off from Max completely and stood up. "It was a try.", he said and went away. "Logan!", Max screamed as he arrived the corner. Logan stopped but didn't turned around. Max opened her mouth and wanted to say something but didn't do it. "Max you shouldn't turn you back on love anymore.", he said and bent into the corner. Max just stood there without saying anything.  
  
Chapter 11 -A fairy godmother  
  
Fifteen minutes later Max was driving back to Seattle. She couldn't beard that anymore, how Logan was sitting on the old bench without doing anything, maybe they both need some distance. At 2 p.m. she arrived at her crib. "Hey O.C..", she said as she entered she door. "What do ya doin' here? Where is Logan?", she asked surprised. "Nothing I'm just....", she tried to say without begin to weep but she failed. "Hey boo, what's up?" "I have messed it up completely." "What?" "It is over.... we're done.... and it's my fault." "Slowly, just tell me the story.", Cindy said and hugged her.  
  
"You really messed it up, boo.", Cindy said as Max had tell her everything, "What do you do now?" "Nothing, I can't seen him anymore. Ever." "Stop that. You will see him soon." "No I can't it is over." "No boo, this guy loves you and you love him, there is nothing to think about." "But I think he'll never want to see me again and...." "and nothing. You will drive back to the house and you will say him that you love him too and everything will gonna be okay. I promise.", Cindy said. "He must hate me." "You don't get it, don't you? He don't hate you, he never could because he loves you and love means not to hate." Max hesitated and took a deep breath. "Max, I only want you to be happy and I used to thought the best thing for you would be to be single but as you met Logan I'd changed my mind and now I think the best for you is Logan and nobody other and now I give you the order to drive back and to say him how much you love the guy, or I have to think about my love to you." "You're right. Thank you so much." "Yeah yeah you could take your revenge."  
  
Chapter 12 - When dreams come true  
  
It was shortly after 5 p.m. as Max arrived in the woods. She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds but nobody opened. It was strange, because Logans car stood on his place. She went to the back of the house, but Logan wasn't there. She looked around and then she saw some tracks down in the snow, which looked like a shoeseize 10 1\2, like Logans. She guessed he was on a walk trough the woods and he surely would be back in an hour. But at least she had to wait four hours outside, till she heard a sound from the front of the house. She walked to the corner and looked around. Next to Logans car stood a truck and Logan got out of the truck. "Thank you for bringing me by.", he said and closed the door. He held a canister of oil in his hands and went over to his car. But as he stood next to the it he saw Max. "Did you have forget something?", he asked bored. "Yeah something like that.", she said and made a few steps in direction of him. "The door is open you can get it.", he said and opened his bonnet. "Actually it is outside.", she said and smiled. Logan looked up and looked inquiring. "Max, what do you want? I have said everything I needed to say and you too and there is nothing left to talk about, so goodbye." "No Logan that's not really true, you have said everything you needed to say but not me." "What do you mean?" "I mean nothing but......", she took a deep breath, " I love you Logan." Logan looked back to her and didn't know what to say. "Now you are the one who should say something." "What changed your mind?" "Maybe it was the air or maybe a fairy godmother.", she said, began to smile and went to Logan. "I'm sorry about the....", Max said. "No , don't think about it anymore it is done, and we will not gonna think about it ever again." "Alright and now gimme a big kiss." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you Max." "I love you too."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
PS: I'm sorry that the story about Tina is drowned out because of the shipper story of M/L. SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!! If someone need a sequel( about the new years eve) just send me an e-Mail. 


End file.
